In recent years GPS devices have started to be used for pedestrian and outdoor applications. For example, fitness watches that include GPS receivers have started to be used by joggers, runners, cyclists and other athletes and outdoor enthusiasts as a means to obtain real-time data of their speed, distance travelled, etc. An example of such a fitness watch is shown in FIG. 1; the appearance of which is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. D637,918 S, and the associated functionality being described in more detail in WO 2012/045483 A1. The fitness watch has a housing 20 in which is contained various electronic components, including a processor connected to a display screen 22, such as an LCD display, and an input device in the form of 3 push buttons 28 on the side of the display screen. The processor is connected to a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receiver, such as a GPS and/or GLONASS receiver, having an antenna, e.g. in the form of a patch antenna, for use in determining the location and movements of the user of the watch. The watch may also comprise a wireless communications device for receiving data from other sensors, such as a foot pod sensor or a heart rate sensor. The watch further includes an input/output (I/O) device, in this case a USB connector which is located at the end of the strap 24 of the watch under a hinged cover 26, for transferring data to and from the watch and for providing power to recharge the battery of the watch.
It is desired, in at least embodiments of the present invention, to provide an improved fitness watch.